titans lost
by Ljstarlight
Summary: Sequel to new titan or new enemy. Read it first. It's been Two years since Beast boy died Blackcross hasn't seen the titans since. What happens when his new mentor sends him home and the Tower is in ruins and the titans gone. With the help of a certain blond Blackcross will stop at nothing to find out what happened? Can he trust her, will she be his redemption or destruction? BBXRA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Titans Lost

It had been two years since Beast Boy's death. Blackcross had been in Quadralithion since the day before his funeral. Blackcross woke up as the sun shone through his window. He was now living in Albatross's temple and had been for the past two years, learning to control his new powers.

The sun on Quadralithion, unlike that of Earth, was a slate blue color so it gave everything a pale look. Blackcross got up, stretched, and went to freshen up. After he was done, he got dressed. He now wore a black hooded cloak that was frayed at the end instead of a trench coat. He also wore black body armor over a black shirt and black shorts. The last thing he put on was his parents' executioner's mask, which he adopted after his parents' death twelve years ago.

Blackcross then walked out of his room into the temple's hall. The temple was a shade of dark gray. There were no windows to show even the slightest bit of the blue sun, being his room was the only room that had a window. The only light that showed in the temple was given off by torches that lined the walls with a green flame, giving the place an eerie feel. Blackcross made his way down the hall to the Alter of Albatross, where all of his training took place with Albatross himself.

The first year had been the hardest for Blackcross learning to control his powers, as well as other understandable problems that he had to deal with. Once Blackcross made it to the altar, he grabbed a torch from the wall and lit two pyres that were on either of it and then proceeded to put the torch back and bow before the altar.

As soon as he bowed down, the flames on the pyres rose ten feet tall, and green smoke filled the altar. When the smoke cleared, Albatross was standing before him. "Rise," he said in his usual demonic voice.

Blackcross did as he was instructed. "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked. He had been given the responsibility of taking the souls of the dead on Quadralithion and Earth. Though he never returned to Earth in his form, he had in an astral form. He had quickly gained the a reputation on both dimensions as Blackcross the Reaper because his astral form resembled that of what a child would think the "Grim Reaper" should look like.

As the mutual bond went, the souls of the living were handled by Albatross. "Your training is complete, Andrew. It is time for you to leave now," Albatross said.

"I do not understand," replied Blackcross. "There is still a lot more for me to learn."

"And you will in time, but now you need to return to Earth. Your family needs you," Alabatross replied.

At those words Andrew became very worried. Had things gotten bad that the Titans needed my help? he wondered. "I understand," he replied. "I'll leave immediately."

"Every action has a consequence. Remember your training," Albatross said before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Blackcross returned to his room to pack the few belongings he had. He picked up his cross key chain and put it in his pocket as he packed his clothes into a small backpack. Then he put his hand out with his palm facing downwards, and four skeletal hands ripped a hole in the floor. Andrew then stepped through the hole. As soon as he did, the hole closed.

Andrew now emerged on the outskirts of Jump City. He made his way to Titans Tower, his second home. As soon as he got to the bay, he knew something was wrong. He stared in horror at what was once the tower, now sitting in the middle of the bay in ruins.

He used his power to transport to the island. Then he ran as fast as he could through the ashen entrance that stood crookedly, leading into the tower. As he made his way through it, he saw the inside was as bad as the outside. It was in shambles. Once he arrived into the common room, he was shocked to say the least his family was gone and his house looked like it had been hit from a bomb explosion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blackcross saw a flash of blonde hair go by and knew that he wasn't alone. He was distracted momentarily so he didn't notice the small mechanical device that was flying above his head, projecting a beam of light around him.

A computerized voice suddenly declared IDENTITY CONFIRMED, and the small device fell to the floor, causing Blackcross to jump in surprise. A second later, a prerecorded video of Cyborg appeared on its mini screen.

"Blackcross, if you are watching this then it means that the Titans are no more. After Beast Boy's death and your departure, the team wasn't the same anymore. Egos flared and tempers clashed, and we couldn't hold it together anymore. None of us kept in contact."

"Before we went our separate ways Raven and I made this video for you in case it came to this." As soon as the video said that, a box extended from the floor and rose to chest level. The box slid open revealing a chain necklace made of black metal with a black and red cross hanging on it, just like his key chain.

"I can not tell you what mystical powers Raven put into it, but I made it so that it will show you everything that led to the Titans split up. The longer you wear it, the more it will show you," the prerecording said. "And take care of yourself, we miss you, buddy," Cyborg said sadly. With that, the screen went blank.

Blackcross picked up the chain and put it around his neck. When he looked up, he immediately saw the blonde hair flashing pass him again. He quickly conjured his scythe and turned around, ready to fight his stalker. As soon as he turned, he saw a girl half crouched behind the shredded sofa. Her hair was a radiant blond and her eyes were blue.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Blackcross the Reaper," he answered.

"Why are you here? And what was that tape all about?" the girl questioned.

"I'm a Titan," Blackcross said simply, not answering the latter. "I have every right to be here. Do you know what happened here? Do you know why this place got bombed?"

"No, that's why I'm here," replied the girl, standing up. "I'm not sure what to do now, though."

"Me neither, but all I know is the Titans are lost and I have to bring them back," Blackcross said with determination in his voice. Then he put his backpack down and started to walk away. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, though it was more of a command. The girl hesitated for a moment. Then she started to walk alongside him.

They walked through the isolated common room and out of the tower. "Just a warning, if you betray me or try to hurt them again, when I'm done with you I'll make you wish you were trapped in stone again,Terra," Blackcross said coldly.

Terra was taken aback at the fact that he knew her name. "Look," she snapped, regret evident in her voice, "I want to make things right, okay? The Titans treated me like family and I am fully aware I threw it back in their face. I made too many mistakes in the past. How do you know my name anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"The Titans told me. I also know what you did, and your powers," replied Blackcross.

"What powers do you have?" Terra asked.

"I hold power over life and death," Blackcross answered.

"Oh. That makes sense," Terra muttered. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Like I said, the Titans are lost, and we need to bring them back together, but we are going to need some help. Starting with...Beast Boy," said Blackcross solemnly.

Terra swallowed. "But how? He's…dead."

"I'm a Necromancer. I can bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2 Anger issues

A/N sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to be quicker with my updates from now on.

Chapter 2: Anger Issues

"Where are we going?" asked Terra, making an effort of running quicker to catch up.

"We're going to get Beast Boy back," Blackcross replied. He seemed to be running faster purposely.

"That's not what I meant," retorted Terra flatly, pausing to change her pace into a slow jog.

Blackcross sighed, exasperated. "We're going to see my mentor," he responded. "Now no more questions." Pausing before an alley, he shifted slightly so only a side angle of him faced the darkness creeping through. Then, conjuring his syth again, he worked swiftly at slashing through the open air to create a portal. He and Terra walked through it.

Terra and Blackcross emerged from the portal back into the temple. He glanced around at the familiar surroundings of his room.

"Where are we now?" Terra wondered.

Blackcross was by now a bit more than annoyed at her constant questioning. He spun on his heel to face her. "Let's get something straight," he snapped. "I don't trust you enough, Terra, if you want my trust you have to earn it and, until then, I'm only telling you the bare essentials, nothing more."

Terra was taken aback at his sudden outburst. "It was only a question!" she argued loudly. "You don't have to take so much to heart. And I don't need your trust."

Searching for his next words, Blackcross came to the conclusion it was best to neglect her comment and chose to lead them out of the room and to Albatross's altar. "Follow my lead," he said once they got to the altar.

Like before, Blackcross took a torch and lit one of the pyres. He then handed the torch to Terra and watched warily as she did the same. He took the torch from her and put it back on the wall before bowing at the altar. Terra followed suit.

A moment later, Albatross appeared, taking shape in his signature eerie form. "Rise," he called out.

Hearing his demonic voice clawing for order left a shiver run down Terra's spine. They both stood up almost steadily.

"Albatross, I need Beast Boy's soul," said Blackcross briskly, not willing to waste time's display.

"Andrew, you know life only flows in one direction," replied Albatross serenely.

"Not for you," said Blackcross, almost accusingly, to add to that.

"Even I am bound by laws," Albatross rumbled, evaporating a cloud surrounding him before it rose and spread once more.

"Then there is nothing we can do?" Blackcross asked dejectedly.

Alabatross looked over towards Terra's direction. Her blonde hair seemed to slump along with her profile, almost parting to the left.

"I didn't say that," responded Albatross. "But, Andrew, are you sure you want to go through with this? The price will not be one of convenience."

"I have to," Blackcross said defiantly.

"Very well," decided Albatross. "You may leave temporarily. I need to speak with the girl privately, and then I will proceed to take you to what you seek."

Reluctantly, Blackcross drifted out of the room, leaving the door almost ajar.

"Terra Markov," Albatross demanded, "Step forward."

A terrified Terra obeyed, trembling slightly.

"Do not be afraid," he said. The air appeared to be changing shape around them. "I know what it is you seek. You wish for redemption…redemption from a troubled past."

Terra nodded. "I want to make things right. The Titans were the closest thing I had to a family," she explained.

"A will strong enough to remain faithful to those loyal to you from the start. A quality you and Andrew have in common," Albatross observed. "Gain his trust and he shall lead you to redemption just as you shall lead him. But be warned: your past will tempt you again...and him."

"Slade," Terra responded venomously. "Why must he be alive?"

"Just remember that the choice is yours," said Albatross. "Now, I suppose in order for you to earn your redemption, you will need me to grant you your powers back," Albatross placed a hand on her head tenderly, and it glowed with an enhancing aura.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow. Just as suddenly as they shifted color, a massive earthquake rumbled to life and shook the whole temple.

"Control it!" said Albatross encouragingly.

"Ugh!" she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally reaching out to steady her composure and the momentum it was passing through.

As instantly as the earthquake started, it paused and made up its mind to remain that way.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing directly at Albatross before hurrying back to the original headquarters.

As soon as she stepped inside Blackcross's room, he aimed a glare at her. "What happened?" he demanded.

Albatross appeared next to Terra. "All is well," he said steadily.

"NO! Everything is not all right! I will not stand by while my family dies. I WILL NOT BE MANIPULATED. NEVER AGAIN!" screamed Blackcross, loosing what little control he had left.

His eyes glowed gray as green steam radiated from his whole body. Skeletons started rising from the ground. Spirits made their way to emerge from the steam, and decay projected from the ground under his feet.

"What-what did I-what's happening?" Terra's voice squealed out before dying at her throat.

The chain around Blackcross's neck started to spark with dark energy. All of his power stopped. Blackcross fell to his knees, clutching his head and roaring in agony. A moment later, he lost consciousness, and his chain started to glow a soft white. Around them Earth's rotation appeared to spin the opposite way, swaying back and forth.

Albatross bent down and inspected the chain. "Clever Titans," he mused.

"What just happened?" questioned Terra. "Is he…dead?"

"No," Albatross answered simply. "He's having a vision."

Inside Blackcross's mind

The last thing Blackcross had remembered was Terra causing an earthquake. The aftermath felt blank. Blackcross was touching the feelings he had when he projected his Astral form. As he slowly sat up in the black atmosphere, he realized two things. First, he was not in Quadralithion anymore. Second, he was either dreaming, having a vision, or reliving a memory.

After sitting up and looking around, he noted he couldn't have been dreaming since he didn't remember falling asleep, and he couldn't be having a vision because visions were never this clear and seemed to almost always be vague and cryptic.

But after such realizations, only one thought plagued Blackcross. If he truly was reliving a memory, then the question was whose memory was he reliving? And why?

After Blackcross had passed out, Terra practiced at using her powers for the first time since what seemed a decade and cautiously lay him on the bed. She then turned to Albatross. "Should we be concerned with his current state?"

"No," replied Albatross. "He is not in any real danger, but for now let him sleep."

Terra wasn't so certain she could trust Albatross. Besides his demonic voice, something else about him frightened her. She wasn't even sure she could trust Blackcross. He seemed cold, calculating, and emotionless. All of which were qualities of a certain empath she once knew and envied.

Although Albatross had given Terra her powers back, she couldn't figure out why his specific reason why. The more she thought about all that had happened over the past twelve hours, the more puzzled and the more of a headache she was getting.

Albatross picked up on her confusion and uncertainty. "Come child," he said. "We have much to discuss. You have many questions for which I have answers." And with that, Albatross led the way back to the altar, and Terra slowly followed, allowing Blackcross to catch up on his "sleep."

**A/N: second chapter of the sequel. Hopefully you read and liked, once more special thanks to Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis.**


	3. Chapter 3 the fallout

Chapter 3: The Fallout

Once back at the altar, Albatross conjured a throne and sat down. Terra, however, had too much on her mind to relax.

"Why me?" she blurted out, unable to concentrate any longer, pacing around the room. She started to ask question after question. "Why did you give me my powers back?" she rambled on. "Why are the Titans gone?" "What happened to them? "How do I know I can trust you or that boy who had passed out?" "WHY ME?" she yelled out the last repeated question.

"You were close with the Titans," replied Albatross steadily. "You were at Beast Boy's funeral."

"So I was," Terra said. "I loved him once and betrayed him. I rejected him, I saved him, and lied to him."

"I know. And that is why I chose you," replied Albatross. "You deserve a second chance."

"Who are you, anyway?" Terra asked, now puzzled.

"Oh, I have many names. In Azarath, they call me The Elusive One. In old times, they called me the Lord of Souls. And presently, they call me the Grim Reaper. What I say is, my name is Albatross, and I am the taker of souls both living and dead. The boy in the other room, his name is Andrew, but he goes by Blackcross. You can think of him as my apprentice."

At that, Terra flinched slightly. "I don't like apprenticeships," she spat maliciously.

"Mmm," Albatross tapped his chin knowingly.

"What do you want from me, then?" Terra questioned.

"Your city needs the Titans; I want you to help Blackcross reunite them all and bring all five back," Albatross stated.

"That's all?" said Terra skeptically.

"That is all," Albatros responded calmly.

"No sinister plot, no using my powers for evil, no manipulating me?" Terra interrogated him, not entirely convinced.

"Not at all," promised Albatross. "All I want is your help bringing the Titans back. "Besides if I wanted your powers, I wouldn't have given them back," he turned away.

"Um, so what happened to Blackcross anyway? I remember Beast Boy telling me about him while I was a statue. He seems different from what I expected…somehow darker."

"He blames himself for Beast Boy's death," Albatross explained. "Though it was not his fault, he won't forgive himself."

"I understand," said Terra solemnly. "Blackcross mentioned something about bringing Beast Boy back. Can-can he really do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I don't know," Albatross said.

"Can you?" she said, wondering if she was perhaps pushing her luck.

"No. Life is only supposed to flow in one direction, and even I cannot change that."

"What about the Lazarus pit?" Terra recalled the chemical in the pit that possessed the ability to renovate the sick and injured, even resurrect the dead.

"Even if the pit could bring him back, his sanity would not be in tact. Just ask Jason Todd," replied Albatross.

"Where are the Titans, anyway?" asked Terra.

Albatross was silent for a moment. A breeze fluttered throughout the room, one airy and nonchalant, but for others, it was one holding the suspense tight, swelling in and out. "That I cannot say," he said at last.

"Oh. Okay," Terra said sadly.

**With Blackcross**

Blackcross knew that when reliving memories, there are always things to learn, and he was determined to learn as much as he could. Though he didn't know when the memory was, he knew where it was because he was currently at Titans Tower.

The thing about a memory is that you are as of then like a ghost. You can observe but you cannot interact with anything and vise versa.

Blackcross could sense emotions mixed with sorrow, anger, and extreme sadness. He decided he ought to first find his friends. Apparently, the memory decided to drop him off in his former room, now empty. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear yelling coming from the common room. The oxygen around him seemed to hold still. The room was where all the emotions were coming from.

Cautiously, he slid through the doors, and the scene before him left him speechless. Starfire was outrageously sobbing in the kitchen area. Cyborg looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself, and Raven and Robin were screaming at each other.

"I've tried everything!" Raven bellowed. Around her, objects encased in black energy collided and tumbled different directions. Raven's face was gaunt; she had dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in weeks. Her skin was a lot paler than usual, and she looked malnourished.

"I've tested out séance's, sacrifices, and bargaining!" she yelled madly. "And you act as if you don't care!"

"You're not the only one who _lost somebody_ _they cared about_!" Robin screeched back. He stressfully ran his hand through his bedraggled hair.

Starfire shivered. Cyborg sank into a chair, hands over his face.

"Why can't we try the Lazarus pit?" she cried.

"Because it won't work! Ask Jason Todd!" shouted Robin.

"I don't care about him! I. Care. About. Beast Boy!" she allowed a pot to nearly target Robin.

"You know he was like a brother to me! But he's gone now. WE HAVE TO MOVE ON!" Robin was on the verge of losing it.

"I disagree!" Raven yelled. "Blackcross would agree with me!"

"Well, Andrew is _not_ coming back!" Robin said icily.

"If you won't help, I'll do it myself!" Raven threw in the towel.

"I can't let you do that," Robin frowned, as if talking to a villain.

"Try and stop me!" Raven spat angrily. A second later, she phased away and vanished.

Robin spun on his heels to leave, when Cyborg stepped in front of him. "Rob-" he stammered out.

Robin roughly threw Cyborg across the room, using his martial arts. "Either you're with me or against me," he said lowly. "But either way, I will stop her."

"No," Blackcross whispered. He drifted closer and was now beside Starfire, who started to glance around questioningly at the change of atmosphere. "I refuse to let this turn out this way."


	4. Chapter 4 Enigma's gate

**Chapter 4: Enigma's Gate**

"Raven!" Blackcross screamed out, waking up with a start. He felt extremely guilty, for he never knew his absence would have caused them such pain. Blackcross knew he needed to summon Beast Boy back, he was the only one who could make things right. He was determined to get what he wanted from Albatross, even if he had to take it by force.

Once at the altar, he spotted Albatross and Terra talking. Not caring about whether Terra was there or not, Blackcross walked up and grabbed Albatross by his cloak. "You're the lord of the dead! Give me Beast Boy's soul!" he bellowed.

A heavy rock speeded towards Blackcross before crashing into his chest, sending him staggering backwards and heaving. He was beyond furious now; his eyes glowed a fog grey, and he summoned his scythe. "If you get in my way, Terra I will destroy you," he growled.

"Go ahead and try," retorted Terra as her hands and eyes glowed with the familiar yellow aura. Rock began to loom behind her.

"ENOUGH!" Albatross shouted threateningly. With a wave of his hand, all powers in the room were nullified except his own. "Now let us all relax," said Albatross steadily. "Andrew, tell me what you saw."

Blackcross explained to Albatross about Raven's idea of using the Lazarus pit.

Terra let out a startled gasp.

"Will it work?" asked Blackcross, feeling slightly hopeful.

"No," Albatross responded solemnly.

"Is it even possible to bring him back?" was the next question.

"I don't know," stated Albatross honestly.

"How?" Blackcross demanded. "You know everything. Do you even know where the Titans are right now?" he asked.

Albatross crossed his arms and turned his back to the two. "There are things hidden even from me."

Terra spoke for the first time since her and Blackcross stopped fighting. "How about Enigma's gate?" she suggested. "Would that work?"

Albatross turned around swiftly. "How do you know about that?" he said, staring at her.

"When I was trapped in stone, a woman came and spoke to me. She said that my stone prison wouldn't last forever. She also said her name was Trisha, and that she had a prophecy for me. She said I would understand it when I am in the presence "of the Reaper and the Lord." I assume now that she meant the both of you," Terra said.

"My mother gave you a prophecy," Blackcross pondered, aghast.

"Go ahead, Terra. Tell us this prophecy," Albatross said.

Terra took in a deep breath to gather her nerves. "_Where memories come alive, there's a secret that lies inside… a thousand screams after the dreams, an Enigma's gate to change ones fate. The mind, the prison, the dead reprieve in exchange, a soul receive. The rotting body, skeletal…. Combine with soul, a fresh new vessel. But if mind and body don't cooperate, insanity will demonstrate."_

"What does it even mean?" asked Blackcross helplessly.

"It means I can't let you use Enigma's gate," Albatross said after giving the prophecy some thought.

"Why not?" Blackcross questioned, clearly confused.

"Because the cost is too great," replied Albatross.

"I don't care!" said Blackcross defiantly. "Whatever the consequence is, I'll gladly bear it.

"You don't know what you're saying," Albatross spat bitterly. "Use your head for once."

"I have to do this," Blackcross avowed. "Please. They're the only family I have left."

There was a long pause. Terra glanced back and forth at the two of them, waiting,

"Alright," relented Albatross. "But first, let me explain what Enigma's gate is."

"Enigma's gate is an ancient doorway that all souls pass through when the body dies. I am the only living thing that has ever passed through it. Believe me when I say once you go through, you will be entirely alone."

Terra was too shocked to say anything. Blackcross gulped.

"Let's go." Albatross restored their power before departing.

He led them through a dark corridor. To say that Terra and Blackcross were not terrified would be a lie. At the end of the shadowy hall stood a door with ancient, unreadable markings on it.

"Terra, turn away, please," Albatross instructed.

She didn't have to be told twice and automatically did what she was told.

"Whatever you do, don't look back. Are you ready?" asked Albatross.

"Ready as I'll never be," Blackcross mumbled.

Albatross took that as a yes, and the door creaked open slowly.

A bright green light emanated from it. Blackcross steadied his nerves and stepped inside. As soon as he was inside, the door clanged shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 the other side

**Chapter 5: On the Other Side**

Waiting for them inside the doorway was a swirling vortex. Roaming souls were everywhere.

Blackcross started to feel excruciating pain. It felt unbearable and indescribable. Floating in front of him was Trisha, his mother.

"What is it you desire, my son?" she asked, circling him carefully.

"I need Beast Boy's soul," he responded.

"A price must be paid first," Trisha answered.

"I know," said Blackcross defiantly.

"Only if you are strong enough to pay the price will you be deemed worthy to be keeper of the soul. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Trisha asked.

" I have to," Blackcross sighed.

"Very well, then," replied Trisha sadly. "Andrew of Quadralithion, from this day forth shall you be worthy. Your mind will be the dead's reprieve, your voice is their voice, they will be your burden and your curse."

Not long before Trisha had finished, all the souls nearby abruptly flew into Blackcross.

He screamed bloody murder in agony. The pain was so overwhelming he felt as though his mind was being ripped apart. With every soul that entered his mind, he was able to see their whole life flash through in his eyes in a single second. He experienced how they lived and died, the fear from their murderers, rapists, thugs, men, women and children alike.

Blackcross tried to focus on his goal, but their sorrow was far too extreme. He didn't remember closing his eyes or falling to the ground. The torment that racked his mind and body had been more than he could withstand. He felt his consciousness gradually slipping away. When Blackcross struggled to open his eyes, the souls were still pouring into him. In the center, a floating green orb had taken Trisha's place. A second later, the orb became the spirit of Beast Boy. He had his hand eagerly outstretched.

Heart aching and strength weakening, Blackcross gasped out, but he couldn't move.

Blackcross knew he had to do something, for everything started to go dark and he knew if he blacked out, he would never wake up again. Suddenly, to his horror, Beast Boy's spirit started getting pulled away by an unseen force. His hand was still outstretched. It was now or never.

"NO!" Blackcross roared. He tried once again to concentrate on why he was here. But it was no use; he was too consumed by the pain. An image of Raven flashed through his mind. She looked a lot worse than she had in the previous memory. She looked as if she had been tortured. He feared she may not be alive.

At that moment, nothing else mattered than getting his family back. H could ignore the pain, the anguish, both physical and mental. Blackcross would endure all the pain in the world if he had to. It already felt like he was, but he pushed through it, and even though his body was starting to atrophy, with every bit of willpower he had left, Blackcross stood up. With a bounding leap, he grabbed the spirit's hand before it vanished into the vortex completely. As soon as he did, the spirit turned back into a glowing green orb emanating with Beast Boy's essence and power. Finally, the euphoria and adrenalin wore off, bringing back with it the pain.

The dead had finally stopped flooding his head, but his mind still felt on the verge of collapsing. Blackcross began to get pulled into the vortex. Rather than fight it, he let himself fall. A dim light shone as he fell deeper into the nothingness. The farther he fell, the brighter the light got until it started to flare into his eyes.

Back in the temple, Blackcross woke up on the floor, twitching uncontrollably and clutching his head. Albatross and Terra stood over him. As soon as he moved, it sounded as though a million voices were screaming in his head.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Blackcross, still clutching his head. But the voices didn't stop. "MAKE THEM STOP!" he bellowed.

Terra, not able to hear a sound, glanced at him worriedly, backing away cautiously. "What is wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

"That was the price he paid," replied Albatross. "All the souls of the dead now live in his head, where they scream, beg, and cry to be released, to be seen, to be heard."

She choked back tears. "And there's nothing you can do to take them away?" she said.

"No," replied Albatross gravely. "I warned him the price was too high."

"But he insisted," she concluded.

"Yes," replied Albatross. "However, I can help. I have many ways possible-"

"THE SCREAMING! MAKE IT STOP!" Blackcross bellowed

"Andrew," Albatross said tightly. "Will you allow me to help you?"

"Anything-make it stop- it's too much-"

Albatross placed his hand on Andrew's head. It glowed for a moment before Andrew passed out completely.


	6. Chapter 6 locked souls and cemeteries

**Chapter 6: Locked Souls and Cemeteries**

"What did you do?" a bewildered Terra questioned.

"Don't worry; I merely put him to sleep temporarily," replied Albatross.

Terra started to ask why before Albatross proceeded with answering her unspoken question, "I'm going to lock the souls deep within his mind and separate them based on malevolence," he explained. "This will not take them away, unfortunately, but it will quiet them down and make it more bearable to refrain from their stress."

"I understand," she said.

Blackcross was now sleeping peacefully. Albatross had just finished locking away the spirits. Terra was hanging out in Albatross's throne room while he was working with Andrew.

She was pacing the room when Albatross walked back in, massaging his temples.

"Can we talk?" Terra asked anxiously.

"What troubles you, child?" asked Albatross expectantly, as though he knew this would occur.

" I'm concerned about Blackcross…..and Beast Boy," responded Terra nervously.

"Let's start with Andrew," Albatross suggested.

"Okay, so he has thousands of souls locked up inside of him now, and I'm sure many of them are evil," Terra clarified.

"You're correct," replied Albatross.

"I'm worried that they could corrupt his soul, and he could become a...demon, just like them." said Terra.

"I fear the same thing," Albatross confessed. "But that's what he has you for," he confidently spoke, knowing things far beyond Terra understanding.

Silence ticked by for a moment. "What is it that troubles you about Beast Boy?" Albatross finally spoke up once more.

Terra again began to pace. "Even if we do bring him back, will he be the same as he once was?"

"I don't know," replied Albatross honestly.

She plopped down on the floor and covered her face with her hands, blonde hair spilling over for head, doubting how much longer she could take it.

Not long after opening his eyes, Andrew automatically remembered everything that had occurred before falling unconscious. The voices in his head were still booming faintly, but now it seemed like listening to a crowd from far away. It was almost unintelligible, unless you paid close attention, but it still irked him greatly.

He slowly stood, bones creaking, making his way to the throne room where he heard the audible voices of Albatross and Terra talking. He cleared his throat to make his presence known before speaking. "Albatross, thank you for all your help, but I must leave now. "

Albatross nodded his head in acceptance. Blackcross then turned to leave, but before he could take another step, Terra placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming with you," she stated defiantly.

"I still don't trust you, you know," he responded icily. However, Blackcross didn't know why, but knowing that Terra was keen on going with him made him feel calm and relaxed. He decided that he didn't have time to dwell on this and pushed those feelings to the back of his mind.

Blackcross extended a hand, and a gloomy portal appeared. Both he and Terra stepped through it and melted into the cool air. When they emerged from the other side, they were now standing in a graveyard. Smokey fog loomed over the dark ground.

"Where are we?" asked Terra, shivering not because it was cold, but because of the chill presence of some sort of remorse.

"This is where _he_ was buried," Blackcross replied, implying _he_ was Beast Boy. The two former Titans made their way across the graveyard.

Terra couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards some of the other graves. She recognized the name of the first grave she spotted. _J'onn Jones an outta this world guy _it read. She couldn't help but smirk at the irony of that statement.

As they kept striding along, she noticed another name she had heard of before. _Jason Todd-a hero, a friend, a son_. Anxiety crept up her spine. Could her grave possibly be here? If so, What would her inscription say?

They passed yet another recognizable grave."Connor Kent,"she read aloud, frowning. As soon as she matched the names with the identities, Terra turned towards Blackcross, puzzled. "What is this place?" she questioned.

"This is the hero's graveyard," he replied. "A place where only people with nobilities are buried."

As they continued walking and seeing recognizable heroes' last stands, Terra's mind wandered about. Suddenly she stopped short in shock, aghast. She released a short cry.

Blackcross paused and spun around swiftly, assuming a battle stance. He looked at Terra, her face paling as if she had seen a ghost.

He turned his glance to what she was looking at. He read the inscription on a single, lonely grave. Blackcross suddenly realized that the grave they were staring at…was hers.

_Terra Markov-a true friend and hero._


	7. Chapter 7 Bare graves-Titans no more

**Chapter 7: Bare Graves-Titans No More**

Blackcross stared at Terra, who stood there with clouded eyes, looking at her grave. With powers over life and death, he could sense what Terra was thinking and feeling as tears began to stream from her eyes. The ground began to tremble with no control, her eyes gleaming yellow. She was ready to split apart the ground, which had cracks deepening with passing sorrow, and look inside the coffin. Blackcross just knew it.

He hurriedly put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he said sympathetically.

"I need to know!" she sobbed, dirt spewing around them.

"Are you sure you will be okay with the truth?" he questioned her doubtfully.

"I have to look," responded Terra haughtily, neglecting the question.

"Okay," replied Blackcross. He noticed some dust had spread in the air, landing on her shoulders and in her hair, resisting the urge to brush it off. "Then allow me. I don't want to disturb such an honorable place." At that, the ground stopped rumbling, and Terra's eyes went back to their natural blue color.

Blackcross knelt down on one knee, carefully placing his hands on the plot of ground. His eyes misted a dim grey as green energy enveloped his hands.

Terra watched him, her eyes watering, pleading for a response that would be mildly positive.

A lone howl of wind breezed by before he at last released a sigh. "It's empty," Blackcross announced assuredly.

Terra let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Thank you," she said, hugging him for a moment with relief flooding her before hurriedly pulling away shyly.

"Anytime," replied Blackcross sincerely, a small blush coloring his cheeks, though Terra didn't notice. "Now let's go get Beast Boy back."

With that, they set out deeper into the graveyard. The fog got much worse, clogging their vision until they could no longer even see where they were stepping. Growling in frustration, Blackcross paused, abruptly making his hands glow an eerie green. He then threw them out towards the nonexistent sky. "DISPERSE!' he bellowed, and the fog evaporated.

Once it was clear enough, they kept walking. About 30 feet away, both could tell something wasn't right. Beast Boy's grave looked desecrated. They charged forward towards the grave only to discover the worse: it was empty.

Blackcross fell to his knees. "We were too late," he choked out, on the verge of tears. The grave looked as if it had been about a year since it had been raided.

Terra bent down and placed her trembling hand on Blackcross's shoulder. "We'll find them," she reassured. As much as she was trying to convince him, she was attempting to convince herself as well.

Without warning, Blackcross necklace began to glow a soft white, and like last time, he passed out.

He was at Beast Boy's grave, except not in current time. Raven was there, using her powers to dig up the ground, looking gaunt as ever. Someone cleared their throat behind her. He turned to see that Robin had showed up a few feet away, seemingly keeping his distance on purpose.

"Raven, please don't do this," he pleaded. "Black magic isn't okay no matter what. We'll find another way."

"There will never be another way," Raven responded lowly, not making any moves to face him. "And this was the only way I could get your attention and show you that I'm not okay."

"You have my undivided attention!" cried Robin.

"It's too late," Raven replied, disheartened.

"I care," said Robin unsteadily. "Do you think I have not been looking for ways to bring him back? I just never-_never_ come across anything concrete enough to work with. The Lazarus pit won't work-Raven please listen to me-"

"This is all I have left," Raven mumbled dejectedly.

"I won't allow this," commanded Robin, though he had long lost his touch, worn out.

"We both know you can't stop me," said Raven matter-of-factly, spreading her hands towards the depressing grave that haunted her in nightmares.

"She's not wrong," a voice came out suddenly.

Both Titans whirled around to see who had spoken.

"Red X," Robin angrily said, identifying the mask at once. "What do you want?"

"Calm yourself, Boy Blunder, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her."

"What do you want with me?" Raven demanded.

"Me? Nothing," replied Red X calmly, "but my employer, now, that's another story."

"Who is your employer?" a suspicious Robin quickly asked.

"As if I would tell you." Red X chuckled. "We can do this the easy way." He swiveled his head to look at the two. "Or the hard way."

Raven warily looked at the boys, one a hero, one a villain. Then, she stepped forward.

The memory shifted, with Robin looking out in the graveyard after the fight with Red X had gone down, only this time Raven was gone and Beast Boy's grave was bare. The scenery switched again.

Now, Blackcross could tell that it had been weeks or possibly months later since the incident. He was back at the tower, his former home. The grief and emotions were heavy, but the strongest was self-loathing and guilt reflecting from Robin. Blackcross drifted into the common area and saw the remaining Titans talking.

"Please, Robin, we must keep looking for her," pleaded Starfire.

"I'm done," Robin proclaimed, slinking back, looking like a terrible mess more than ever. "Everyone around me either dies or leaves. First Blackcross and Beast Boy, and now Raven, along with Beast Boy's body. I'm not Robin anymore," he added to his rant abruptly, causing everyone to flinch, "From now on, I will be Nightwing, and I work alone." He pulled out his communicator, banging on one of its buttons.

"Don't-" Cyborg began, his eyes widening with horror.

"From this point on, the Titans are… no more." Robin emphasized the last words. With the memory fresh in their minds from here on, he melted into the air. Just like Batman had taught him.


	8. Chapter 8 Unwanted reunion

Chapter 8: Unwanted Reunion

Blackcross woke up from his "vision" with a start. "What did you see?" Terra automatically questioned him.

"I saw enough," replied Blackcross angrily. "We're leaving."

"Why-Where are we going?" Terra chose to ask instead.

"We're going to find the one responsible for all of this." responded Blackcross. For a split second, his eyes flickered completely white, though Terra didn't notice.

Blackcross stretched opened a portal. Together, they both walked into it.

Once they arrived in the city, Blackcross abruptly fell to one knee, breathing heavily. Between the constant voices in his head, the visions, and the portal jumping, he was gradually feeling drained.

"Are you okay?" asked Terra, her voice shaking.

"I'm fine," Blackcross retorted bitterly. "We have to keep moving."

"Who are we going to see?" Terra wondered.

"Red X," replied Blackcross in such a murderous tone, which frightened her.

They made their way towards the top of the Wayne Enterprise building, where they waited for Red X. They didn't have to wait long before he appeared on the roof in front of them.

"Well if it isn't one of the Titans," mused Red X. "Blackcoat, was it?"

"It's Blackcross to you," an irritated Terra corrected him.

Red X didn't pay any mind to Terra. "Came to send me to Hell again?" he taunted.

"Even that's too good for you," shot back Blackcross. "No, you're going to tell me who you gave Raven's and Beast Boy's body to."

"And what if I don't?" Red X asked coldly.

"You'll wish you had," responded Blackcross.

"Bring it on," Red X said, stepping forward, and then back.

Blackcross's eyes gleamed an odd gray, and green steam radiated off of him. All around them, reality became distorted.

Red X, confused, looked around at his surroundings. When he turned back to his opponent, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of Blackcross standing there, he was looking into the eyes of the one person who still haunted his memories.

"Long time no see, kiddo," cackled the Joker. The "Joker" had a sadistic smile on his face, and a crowbar in his hand.

Red X froze in fear. "Stay away from me," he choked out.

The "joker" swung the crowbar, and it made contact with Red X's hip, knocking him to the ground.

"So, tell me, which one hurts more? Forehand-" the Joker banged him-"or backhand?"-the Joker hit him once more. Red X wailed out an inhuman cry of pain.

Meanwhile, the reality had distorted for Terra as well, but instead of seeing the Joker, she saw Slade. Terra swallowed, knowing it wasn't real, and deep down she knew this was wrong, too. All of a sudden hushed voices were closing in. "Kill him," they murmured. "He will never help you, and he deserves it after what he's done."

Terra suddenly realized two things: one, the voices were coming from Blackcross, and second he was listening to them. And if she didn't stop him, Blackcross would be responsible of murdering Red X.

She turned and squarely faced Blackcross, who no longer resembling Slade. "STOP!" she commanded. Andrew pushed her out of the way and continued to whip a crumpled Red X with the crowbar. Terra noticed now that Blackcross's eyes were a pure white, as if he was being possessed. She moved closer to him and did the first thing she could think of. Terra slapped Blackcross in the face, causing him to lose his concentration.

The fog diminished, and they had now returned to their original location with no hallucinations. "That's enough," she demanded. "We don't torture for the greater good, and we certainly don't kill."

"Sorry," an ashamed Blackcross said dejectedly.

Terra sighed. "You can't listen to the voices in your head."

"You're right," he shakily said. "They're just so loud, filled with sorrow-"

"Now, heal Red X so we can talk to him and get him to help us."

"But-"

Terra shot him a look, so Blackcross hurriedly crouched down to heal the fallen man in the mask.

"Are you ready to help us, Jason Todd?"

Terra had him encased in rock up to his neck so he couldn't phase away.

"That's twice you almost killed me, why should I help you?" Red X laughed, before coughing out a small coal.

"Because if you don't I'll-" Blackcross never got to finish that sentence or do his next move, for he was interrupted by Terra, who had moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't" she said soothingly.

Blackcross blushed, but Terra didn't see it, and Red X smirked behind his mask knowingly.

Terra strolled up to to Red X. "Look," she said tearfully. "All we want is to get our family back. I'm sure you can understand what it's like to have your family taken from you."

Red X bowed his head, beginning to get what they were going through. He definitely could relate. After a moment of silence passed, Red X lifted his head. "Fine," he said finally. "I'll help you."

Terra got to work on releasing him from the rocky prison.

"Who were you working for?" asked Blackcross.

"Slade," replied Red X.

Terra flinched, and Blackcross growled with frustration. "What were his plans for them?" he asked.

"He said he was going to bring Beast Boy back to life, and the best way to control someone is to control their love."

Blackcross cursed silently.

"Did he say how he planned on giving Beast Boy mortality?" asked Terra.

"No, but my best guess would be the Lazarus pit," Red X said sincerely. "It sure worked for me."

_Why does everybody thing the Lazarus pit is the only answer?_ thought Blackcross. "Tell us where it is," he demanded.

"No can do," Red X said sadly. "I don't know."

Somehow Blackcross could tell he was telling the truth. "But you know someone who does," he replied.

"Oh, um, no," Red X said automatically.

"Oh yes," Blackcross snapped. "We're going to see him."

Terra looked back and forth at the two, confused.

"Damn, the things I do for family," mumbled Red X under his breath.

Neither Blackcross nor Terra heard. Red X reached out and put his hands on the two teens, and all three of them phased away. They then emerged inside a cave. At the far side of it "he" was sitting at a computer, his face down. A mask covered half of his face.

Blackcross swiftly pulled off Red X mask to level the playing field per say, right when Alfred came in carrying a tray.

"Just set it on the table," "he" responded.

Alfred nodded and looked over at the three new guests, and letting out a shocked gasp, he dropped the tray. It landed on the floor with a loud _clank_.

"He" then stood up and turned around. His eyes widened.

Red X looked directly into the eyes of his former mentor. "Hello, Bruce."


	9. Chapter 9 house guests

**Chapter 9: House Guests**

All Bruce Wayne could do was stand there, aghast, staring at Red X. A moment later, he gained his bearings. "Jason…. H-how is this…."

But before he could finish, Red X, or Jason, interrupted him. "Ra's al Ghul and the Lazarus pit," he stated dully.

"Jason, I'm so-'' Batman went on to say but was interrupted again.

"Save it," snapped Jason. "I didn't want to come here in the first place. It was his idea," Jason motioned towards Andrew. "By the way, this is Blackcross and-''

"I know," Now it was Batman's turn to interrupt. "And the girl is Terra."

Both teens looked at Batman, confused. "How do you know our names?" They asked at the same time. They both then turned their heads to look at the other and blushed profusely.

Jason and Bruce smirked.

Even Alfred cracked a faint smile. "Perhaps you would like to have this conversation someplace a little more comfortable?" he suggested.

"A great idea," Batman agreed. "Alfred, go and prepare rooms for our guests."

"Indeed, sir," Alfred trotted off to carry on his orders.

"No," Blackcross said firmly. "We won't be staying that long."

The teens stared at him wearily. They all looked extremely exhausted, as if they would pass out right there.

"I insist, and besides I have information that you desire," Batman insisted, as if hanging it over them.

Everyone followed Batman up to the mansion.

Alfred gestured the three to their respective rooms. "Dinner will be served shortly," he said, "make yourselves comfortable until then."

Terra decided to stroll around and admire the beautiful mansion. She hadn't seen a place as elegant since the Titans Tower.

Blackcross chose to take a much needed nap. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept and didn't count passing out as sleeping.

"Where's Bruce?" asked Jason.

"Master Wayne is in his study. Would you like me to inform him you wish to speak with him, Master Jason?" Alfred offered.

"No, that's alright, I know the way." Jason proceeded to go down the familiar route to the study.

Bruce had his back to the door when it opened. "I knew you would find me," he said expectantly.

"We need to talk," Jason answered.

"Jason, I'm sorry, okay?" said Bruce, breaking the awkward silence. "I tried to save you."

"Is that what you think this is about, that you let me die? I don't know what clouded your judgment worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. I forgive you, Bruce, for not saving me, but when the time comes, I will make the Joker pay and you won't get in my way."

When he had finished ranting, Jason spun around and walked out, leaving a remorseful Batman.

Batman put his head down. "You don't understand, that would be a mistake. It'd be too damn easy to cross that line," he lamented.

A few hours later, everyone was seated around a large banquet-sized table eating a most bountiful meal prepared by the butler. "So, what brought you here, Blackcross?" Bruce inquired over the clinking of utensils.

"I am here to discuss two things."

Bruce motioned for him to keep going.

"As I'm sure you probably know, the Titans broke up after Beast Boy's death, and then I left and things got worse from there," Blackcross summed up the events. "My first question is, have you heard anything from Dick Grayson since Beast Boy's funeral?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I have not," Bruce said gloomily. "Now, I want to know how you are you planning on restoring Beast Boy's vitality," he said, switching back to professional mode.

Terra and Blackcross spent the next hour mulling over the details about the necklace, visions, voices, Beast Boy's soul, and the fall of the Titans.

Jason looked away guiltily at that part.

"So can you tell us where the Lazarus pit is?" Terra finished on a hopeful note.

"It's getting late. I'll point you in the right direction tomorrow morning," Bruce responded.

Blackcross and Terra couldn't help but share looks of disappointment at having to wait longer.

They departed to their individual rooms. Blackcross and Jason fell asleep immediately.

However, Terra lay on the vast queen bed in her room, consumed by her thoughts. "I don't know if you can hear me, Albatross, but you're the closest thing to a god I know of, and I need your advice," she prayed.

Echoes boomed in her ears. Terra shot up in alarm.

"Another thought the two of you share," Albatross chuckled in the depths of her mind. "Your prayers are heard, but I am no god. What troubles you, child?"

"It's about Andrew," murmured Terra. "He's becoming corruptible. He almost killed someone because the voices told him to. Also, the visions from the necklace are getting worse. Everything is taking a toll on him, and he's pushing himself way too hard."

"I see," Albatross pondered for a moment. "Terra, you must understand that Andrew is scared. He is afraid that he will not succeed in bringing them back. The visions give him the strength to keep going. And someday soon, the necklace will not be his burden. As for the voices, show him that you care and that he is stronger than them."

"How?" a frustrated Terra groaned.

"When the time is right, you will know what to do," Albatross plainly stated. "Goodbye for now." More echoes and whispering were heard before fading away completely.

After hours of lying there thinking about all Albatross said, Terra finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Beast boys return

**Chapter 10: Beast Boy's Return**

The next morning the former Teen Titans and villain were sitting at the table listening to Bruce explain how to get to the Lazarus pit, along with listing the dangers about The League of Shadows.

Blackcross was surprised Red X hadn't left yet. "You can leave now," he bluntly said. "You did what I asked, now you can go."

"I've decided to come with you," replied Red X.

"No, you're not," Blackcross said bitterly. He still detested Red X.

"We would appreciate the help," Terra said.

Grumbling, Blackcross turned to Terra, betrayed, until Terra shot him a glare of her own. Andrew knew arguing with her would be a losing battle. But he wasn't at all happy about it.

"So why have you decided to join us?" asked Terra, focusing on Red X again.

"My reasons are my own," he replied, fixing his gaze on something behind her.

"How are we going to get to the Lazarus pit and past the League of Shadows?" Terra wondered.

"I'll use a portal to get us there and we fight our way through," replied Blackcross with fiery determination.

After saying their farewells to Bruce, Blackcross conjured a portal and the three walked into it. None of them expected what they saw on the other side. Dozens of ninjas and league members lay dead or wounded.

"Something serious went down here," commented Red X.

"No, ya think?" retorted Blackcross sarcastically, having a temporary Raven moment.

Terra nudged him. "Let's go."

They cautiously made their way underground to where the pit once was. Bodies lined their path as they went deeper.

When they got to a clearing, the first thing they saw was Beast Boy's corpse, suspended above the pit by chains. A shiver ran down Red X's spine seeing the pit again and the memory that accompanied it. He wondered what it was like for him to be hung over like that.

The next thing they saw was Beast Boy's body starting to get lowered into the pit. They looked around, puzzled, as to how. And then Terra caught sight of an all too familiar figure twisting a crank.

Something inside her snapped. "SLADE!" she screamed with vengeance.

Before anybody knew what was happening, including Slade, a large boulder collided with his chest, which caused him to stagger backwards and release the crank.

"Go help Terra," shouted Blackcross to Red X.

Beast Boy's body started to tumble very fast towards the pit.

Blackcross leapt out and held his hand out to summon the green globe of energy that was Beast Boy's soul. He hurled the glowing orb as hard as he could. It got absorbed into his chest just as his body hit the water of the pit.

Terra kept throwing rocks at Slade angrily, some of them hit him but most of them he dodged, as well as keeping up with Red X in hand to hand.

"Where's Raven?" spat Red X as he landed a kick to Slade's mask, causing him to stagger backwards.

A rock then sliced some of his armor around the chest, making him fall to one knee. Slade stared up at Red X, not ready to give in. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said mockingly.

Red X dove in for another attack, but Slade was quicker and hit him smack in the face.

Just then, the Beast emerged from the pit with a loud roar, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Terra gasped, in awe.

The Beast looked at Blackcross maliciously.

"Beast Boy I don't want to hurt you-'' said Blackcross.

The Beast responded by swiping at him and sending him crashing against a wall. He wasn't done there; he went on a rampage. He ran up to the trio who had resumed fighting again. First, he tossed Terra, sending her sliding across the floor and colliding with Red X, which sent him careening against a wall. The Beast clawed at Slade, cracking his mask.

The three teens recovered and surrounded the Beast. Knowing he was outnumbered, and outmuscled, Slade cut his losses and escaped into the darkness, leaving the Beast for the three teens to deal with. "This isn't over," he hissed over his shoulder before he disappeared altogether.

The teens refused to be caught off guard again; all three were ready to strike. Terra's hands and eyes were glowing with power, green energy was radiating off Blackcross, and Red X had his X blade out and ready.

The Beast roared at them and took a swipe at Terra, who dodged and aimed a rock at him.

"Beast Boy, it's me, Terra, your friend!" she tried to reason.

Red X threw his X blade, which the Beast deflected easily.

Blackcross used his power to summon skeletal hands from the ground to hold down the Beast, but that didn't work either.

Managing to leap forward, the Beast knocked Terra back, causing her vision to swim. He wiped out Red X the same way.

"Beast Boy, please stop this! For Raven, she needs your help!"

At the mention of Raven, the Beast went berserk, trying to bring the walls down on them.

Blackcross was at loss. He didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. Taking a running start, he pounced on the Beast's back, taking off his necklace and forcing it over the Beast's head and around his large neck.

The Beast bellowed as the necklace started to shine, gradually getting so bright Blackcross had to cover his eyes as he was thrown off the Beast's back. The Beast continued to growl and blindly throw his claws around when suddenly his deep roar faded into a scream.

The light dimmed to a soft glow, revealing a convulsing Beast Boy. His body was back in its regular condition. His eyes were closed, and he was clutching his head, screaming in agony.

Red X and Terra were starting to come to from all the yelling. All of a sudden, the screaming cut off, and Beast Boy's eyes shot open. A wild look registered in them, as if his sanity had snapped. "RAVEN!" he screamed as he tried to make an escape like a wild animal.

While the other two were dazed, Red X knew exactly what was happening, having gone through the same thing.

Before Beast Boy could bolt, Red X threw a net around him, ensnaring Beast boy. He fell to the ground, thrashing about calling Raven's name and attempting to run. All three of them surrounded him cautiously.

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy, calm down it's okay," reassured Blackcross.

Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, Beast Boy's tense muscles relaxed, his green eyes went normal, and his breathing became steady. "Blackcross, is that you?" he murmured.

"Yes," a relieved Blackcross answered.

"Where am I?" asked Beast Boy.

"You're safe," Blackcross merely said.

Blearily staring up, Beast Boy passed out.

Blackcross and Terra looked at Red X, seeing as he had the most experience in this type of situation.

"Is he going to be okay?" Terra asked worriedly.

"Yes," said Red X quietly. "He's just asleep. We should get out of here though."

"Where will we go?" questioned Terra, glad they had BB back but still anxious all the same.

"Back to Titans Tower." Blackcross opened yet another portal and that's exactly what they did.


	11. Chapter 11 Unbalanced

Chapter 11: Unbalanced

Beast Boy woke up in his room back in Titans Tower with a start. "RAVEN!" he screamed, sitting up in a bed that hadn't been occupied in years. The air had a stale smell to it, as well as a faded burnt stench. He immediately got up and charged down the hall to the common room. With each step he took, he was severely confused, considering the tower was in shambles, and losing his footing occasionally.

As soon as he got to the common room, he saw that it was in horrid shape. He looked around, surveying his surroundings and feeling like a caged animal. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHATS GOING ON?" Beast Boy continued screaming at the top of his lungs; it was as if he couldn't control his voice's volume. He crouched low in a fighting stance.

His outburst startled the other occupants of the room. Blackcross, Terra, and Red X swiveled around and saw the changeling freaking out.

"Beast Boy...it's okay-" Blackcross spoke cautiously, though just before he could finish, Red X cut him off.

"Beast Boy, I know what you're going through, let me help you." Red X slowly rose from a shredded chair sagging the middle of the room.

"Why should I trust you?" spat Beast Boy. "You tried to hurt my friends in the past!"

Red X put his hands up in surrender, showing he didn't wish to cause trouble. Putting down one hand, he ran it over his face, puling off his mask. "I know what it's like to have your soul shoved back into you only to wake up and find that nothing is as it should be, along with having everything taken from you," he spoke solemnly and briskly.

Beast Boy rigid posture slightly relaxed. The memory of him giving up his life for Raven haunted his cloudy memory.

Everyone's shocked and wary expressions softened as they looked at him almost apologetically. Before he knew what was happening, Terra had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back," she mumbled, tears brimming in her eyes.

Somewhat awkwardly, he hugged her back briefly.

Blackcross looked away, an almost unreadable expression crossing his face, though he struggled to hide his emotions.

This did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy, who unwrapped his arms from Terra's waist. "I thought you didn't remember me," he frowned knowingly.

"I lied to you Beast Boy. I'm sorry," she replied sadly.

Leaning down next to her ear, the shape-shifter said quietly, "I forgive you. Remember that I love you as a friend, but I think you two would be great for each other," he discreetly nodded toward Blackcross, seeing how with his animal senses he could smell the attraction the two showed towards each other.

Winking at Terra, she blushed profusely in response. Red X noticed the nod towards Blackcross and the blush upon the girl's cheeks and smirked.

Then, Beast Boy straightened up and smoothed out his features, taking on an appearance of a weary old man. "Where's Raven?" he asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"We don't know," replied Blackcross.

"What about the others?" he questioned, almost demandingly.

"We were hoping you could help us find them," responded Blackcross. "That's why we brought you back. We're bringing the Titans back. You were Cyborg's best friend. We were hoping you could retrieve us some information from the Titans computer."

"I'll see what I can do," said Beast Boy gravely. "Can you guys give me some privacy, please? I've been dead for two years and I need to gather my bearings. "

Nodding, Terra moved towards the door. "We understand," she replied, leading the other two out of the room.

For the next two hours, Beast Boy was at the computer, hacking through all the security and trying to sift through all the broken files to find as much information as he could about what had happened over the last two years. Contrary to what his old teammates thought, Beast Boy was very good with computers and could make them do what he wanted. Though now, he was having some difficulty. Needless to say, Cyborg was an expert in the field also.

After hours of watching the Titans calm easy world break apart, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fists on the table. Roughly standing up, he took hold of the chair he was sitting in and hurled it across the room in anger.

In an instant, Blackcross appeared right behind Beast Boy. "Listen, I know how you feel," he stated sympathetically.

"No, you don't," snapped Beast Boy. "Two years later I get brought back to find my family torn apart and scattered to the winds," he growled.

"You're wrong," Blackcross snapped back. "I killed a friend I swore to protect and abandoned my family for two years without a word. I didn't find out they were in trouble until it was too late. And when I did come back, instead of just seeing them drift apart, I relived it, thanks to that necklace around your neck."

Shamefully, Beast Boy put his head down, making contact with the ashes on the floor.

"Beast Boy, I did not tell you that to make you feel guilty. I just want you to know that I know what you're going through too. And we'll make it through this together."

"Right," responded Beast Boy curtly.

"Now, let's find the Titans and bring them back," Blackcross said, a determined glint in his eyes.

**A/N: sorry I have been slacking with this story. But I would like to know if anyone is still reading it. So please review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12 tower operational

Chapter 12: Tower Operational.

"So, did you find out anything from the Titans computer?" asked Blackcross.

"Yeah, a few things," replied Beast Boy. "Watch this."

Beast Boy sifted through the files on the computer until he found what he was looking for. He pulled up a video. The quality wasn't the best and the screen looked fuzzy. "It's for you," he said.

Leaning over his shoulder, Blackcross anxiously pushed the play button on the video.

Immediately, Starfire appeared. "Dearest friend Andrew, if you ever see this, I just want to say that I am sorry. I tried to keep the Titans together but I could not. Things have not been the same without you and friend Beast Boy. I am afraid that friend Raven was captured. It has been 2 months since she has been gone. We tried to find her, but we were unsuccessful. I fear she may no longer be with us."

"Robin naturally blamed himself for this and he could not handle the guilt so he left, making the Teen Titans no more. Cyborg too left soon after that, though he did not say where he was going. I am sorry, my friend. At this point she broke down and started sobbing. "I am also sorry, friend Beast Boy, we could not keep your promise. It is time for me to leave now; I am going back to Tamaran. I hope we get to see each other again someday." With that, loud static sounded and the video ended.

Both Beast Boy and Blackcross had tears running down their faces. Neither could stand seeing her like that.

"So, we're going to Tamaran then?" Blackcross guessed.

"Yes," replied Beast Boy, wiping at his eyes.

"I'll go tell the others," Blackcross took wide steps, walking backwards before he turned and left the room.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the common room.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting there?" questioned Terra.

"I'll teleport us there," replied Blackcross.

"I think we should rest for a day or so first," Red X suggested.

"No," shot Blackcross. "We leave as soon as possible."

"That's not a good idea," Red X retorted. "Beast Boy just came back to the land of the living, you're practically running on adrenaline, and everyone is exhausted."

"I'm fine," Blackcross and Beast Boy hurriedly stated at the same time.

"Right," said Red X sarcastically. "Then at least let's get some supplies from the city before we go."

"Fine," grumbled Blackcross again.

The four of them walked out of the tower. Once outside the tower, the sounds of the bay and the city were too much for Beast Boy's enhanced senses. Everything was too bright and loud. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Make it stop!" he shouted. He started frantically shifting animal forms.

"What's wrong with him?" Terra cried.

"I don't know," replied a distraught Blackcross. He crouched down, trying to examine the struggling green boy.

Pushing Blackcross out of the way, Red X grabbed Beast Boy, who was now in the form of a gorilla flailing about.

"Breathe," commanded Red X.

Deciding to take the advice given to him, Beast Boy stopped his hurried movements and took deep breaths. After a minute, he changed back to his normal self. The sounds were still very overwhelming to him; he couldn't stop shouting.

"Relax, take a deep breath, and concentrate on making everything slow down. Bring the volume down," advised Red X.

Beast Boy did just that and everything started to become slightly better. The others looked on, jaws slackened and eyes filled with disbelief.

"We're going back inside," commanded Red X.

After what just happened, nobody objected. The teens made it back into the common room.

"Somehow, "I told you so" just doesn't quite say it," Red X commented.

Blackcross bowed his head in shame, seemingly finding his shoes interesting.

"What happened?" asked Terra, concerned.

"Putting it simply, if you haven't used your senses for two years, and then you finally do, everything feels more intense," said Red X matter-of-factly.

"Thank you," Beast Boy said, filled with gratitude towards the former villain.

"I told you I could help you. I know what you're going through," responded Red X quietly.

"So what now?" asked Blackcross, breaking through the sensitive ice.

"Like I said, we rest." Red X stood and began strolling across the floor.

"But what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well, for starters, we can get the tower operational again so it's not like we're squatting in a rundown building," Red X said while he inspected a dusty, cracked counter.

At that, the teens went to work cleaning the tower, occasionally brushing arms.

After hours of cleaning, most of the tower was well within working and maintained order. The only things not operational were the security systems and electronical settings. For them, that was enough for now until they got their half-robotic friend back.


	13. Chapter 13 Starfire

Chapter 13: Starfire

It had been three days since Beast Boy left the tower. More often than not he was on the roof. He was trying to reacclimatize his body and regain his senses of the world. Eventually, he finally deemed himself relatively secure enough to search for Starfire.

Blackcross was in his old room when he heard a knock at the door. Too lazy to move from his position on the bed, he summoned a skeleton hand to shoot through the floor and open the door.

"Beast Boy how are you doing?" he asked. "Are you starting to love the skin you're in, as they say?" he joked.

"Very funny," retorted Beast Boy sarcastically. "I'm adjusted, if that's what you mean. I want to go find Starfire."

"Alright," replied Blackcross, albeit hesitantly. "Let's go rally the others."

To say that Jason was feeling awkward during his stay in the tower was an understatement. He was sitting on the rooftop deep in thought when he heard footsteps behind him and quickly swiveled around to see it was the green changeling.

"I want to talk to everyone down in the common room, if that's okay," said Beast Boy.

"Sure," replied Jason. "I'll be down in a minute."

Terra, like Blackcross, was in her former room lost with her own thoughts, remembering the good times she had with the Titans and the wrong things she did to them. Raven kept coming to her thoughts. Terra was jealous of her because of Beast Boy. She knew he had had feelings for the empath, and yet she knew that he also had feelings for her as well.

She once believed that if he was with her then his feelings for Raven would go away, but that's not how love worked, she realized now. Suddenly, Terra was snapped back to reality by the sound of knocking. Getting up, she strolled across the floor and opened the door to find Beast Boy standing there.

"Can you come with me to the common room? I want to talk with everybody," he explained.

"Sure," replied Terra, following him out. She didn't look back in her old room.

Everyone was already gathered in the common room when the two walked in.

"So, what's up?" asked Terra.

"I think we should search for Star now," replied Beast Boy urgently.

"Are you in the right state of mind yet?" asked Red X.

"I'm better now," Beast Boy answered, shifting his feet a little.

Red X studied him for a moment before saying, "Alright then. How do we get to Tamaran?"

Blackcross stood. "I'm going to teleport us there," he offered.

"No," Red X said. "Using you powers to teleport across cities leaves you exhausted; teleporting across planets might do worse."

"Do you have a better idea?" shouted Blackcross, his sudden outburst making Beast Boy and Terra jump.

Needless to say, the two didn't get along very well. Blackcross just couldn't trust Jason.

"You think your powers are unlimited, but they're not," shot Red X.

"Like your powers are any stronger," retorted Blackcross. "Oh, wait, you don't have any powers."

The low blow was enough to set Red X off. "You think that because you have powers you're unstoppable, but you're not."

"Do I have to kick your ass again?" Blackcross yelled, getting into Red X's face.

"Bring it on, corpse breath, you won't catch me off guard again," Red X stated, rolling his eyes.

Beast boy shifted into a lion and let out an ear-splitting roar, causing everyone to cover their ears. He shifted back to human and turned to Blackcross. "Hallway, now," he commanded.

Blackcross didn't argue and walked with Beast Boy out into the hallway.

"What is your problem with Jason?" Beast Boy asked. A look of disbelief crossed Blackcross's face. Apparently he sounded harsher than he intended.

"Why are you defending him?" Blackcross frowned.

"He knows what I'm going through," replied Beast Boy almost calmly. "He's helped me through my struggles. I'm not saying I trust him fully, he has his own agenda for helping us, I'm just saying get along with him for now and still keep a close eye on him. Can you do that?"

Even though Blackcross nodded his head in approval, his opinions didn't change. At this moment he didn't have the heart to tell Beast Boy that Red X was the one who sold out Raven to Slade.

"How are we getting to Tamaran then?" asked Terra when they returned.

"We are going to use the T-ship, if it's still operational," said Beast Boy.

The three teens followed Beast Boy up to the roof. When he stepped on a hidden switch, a small computer console appeared. The screen was cracked just like everything else in the tower.

Praying the ship was still in working condition, Beast Boy hacked the console, and the roof opened up to reveal the ship in perfect condition. He silently thanked whatever deity was out there.

The other three looked at the ship in awe-struck wonder. Each of them had their own running thoughts as they boarded, but they all shared one, and it was that they find the alien princess.

It was a long trip, but three days later they finally made it to Tamaran. As they landed feet away from their destination, guards blocked their path.

"What business do you have at this palace?" one guard demanded.

"We wish to speak with Princess Starfire," explained Beast Boy.

"Her majesty refuses to take any audiences."

"Please let us in, it's important," pleaded Beast Boy. "I'm one of her friends from her time on Earth. I beg you let me see her."

"Very well," replied the guard, surprising everyone. They didn't think Beast Boy could be so persuasive. "What is your name?"

"I'm Beast Boy," he said.

In response, the guard led them into the palace, down the halls towards a room. They proceeded to enter the room.

"Wait here," the guard said before leaving and walking into the princess's room.

"Rise," Starfire commanded after the guard bowed before her. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"You have visitors, your majesty."

" I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said I refuse to have any guests," she replied coldly.

Nervously, the guard looked her in the eye. "But majesty, he says he is a friend of yours from Earth. He calls himself Beast Boy."

Starfire's eyes grew wide, and her jaw slackened. At a blinding speed, she swung the door open and flew into the room the others were waiting in. Grabbing Beast Boy by the neck, she fled into her quarters and slammed him against the wall, all of this taking seconds.

The others ran in the room. Seeing Beast boy pinned against the wall by the throat, Terra summoned a large rock, ready to hurl it at Starfire. Red X got his X Blades ready.

With her free hand, Starfire readied a massive starbolt that she pointed at the others. "How dare you impersonate my friend!" she shouted.

Blackcross had his hands out. One was pointed at his friends to signify them to stand down, and the other was cautiously pointed at Starfire.

"Let us all calm down and talk about this," said Blackcross.

"Starfire, it's me! It really is," Beast Boy managed to sputter out.

"LIES! I watched you die." Starfire choked out the last part.

"He's not lying, we can explain how he-'' Blackcross tried to help.

"Silence!" she shouted. "If you truly are my friend then prove it."

Pausing to think, Beast Boy knew he couldn't shift into animals, because if he were an imposter, he'd have to be a shifter already. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "A thousand worlds, one sky."

The others had confused looks on their faces, but what mattered was Starfires grip loosened from his throat. "Beast Boy," she gasped out.

"Yes, Star, it's really me."

"EEP!" Starfire yelled as realization set in. Temporarily releasing Beast Boy, her arm reached out and grasped Blackcross before embracing both of them in a bone-crushing hug.

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long and also thank my Beta for her patience and I would very much like to know if anyone is still reading this if you could please leave me a review I'm losing faith in this story because I don't know if anyone is still reading it.**


	14. Chapter 14 myths and monsters

Chapter 14: Of Myths and Monsters

As Starfire hugged Blackcross and Beast Boy, she began to cry. Beast Boy felt the tears slide down her cheeks onto his shoulder.

"I have missed you both so much," she sobbed. "I am so sorry, Beast Boy. I could not keep your promise, and friend Raven is gone," she barely managed to say through her tears.

"Star, it's okay. I'm here now. We'll get her back to us." Beast Boy tried to soothe her.

"How are you alive? I watched you die in Ravens arms?" Star drew back a little to look at Beast Boy.

For a moment, Beast Boy stared, not knowing what to tell her. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Starfire released the two boys. She turned and realized that the other two were still there. Immediately, her features hardened, and she no longer looked as sorrowful and gentle as previously. "What are they doing here? They tried to kill us!"

"They are helping us get the rest of the Titans together. I think it'd be best if we discuss everything that's happened," said Red X, keeping his voice level in order to not stir any more conflict.

And so that's what they did. For the next few hours they discussed everything that's occurred for about the umpteenth time. Everything from Albatross sending Blackcross home, him meeting Terra, the necklace, getting Red X 's help, seeing Bruce Wayne, Beast Boy resurrecting from the dead, and the voices trapped in Blackcross's mind.

"So, what now?" asked Terra.

Nobody spoke. Everyone was lost in their own worlds for a moment.

"I think it's time to go home for real," Beast Boy piped up.

After another grueling three days in the T-ship, they were finally at the tower. They decided to discuss what they knew so far before trying to find the others.

"Who took Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, getting to the point.

Everybody in the room knew, but nobody had the heart to say anything.

Beast Boy didn't take the silence as a good sign. "What are you hiding from me?" he demanded.

Red X let out a sigh of derision. "I sold out Raven to Slade."

Blackcross had to admit that must've taken some serious courage; he himself wouldn't have done it.

"You _what_?" Beast Boy shouted angrily. "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry," said Red X, bowing his head.

"Sorry?" Beast Boy pointed at him accusingly. "Sorry won't cut it, you basta-''

Blackcross cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Calm down, we'll get her back. You said so yourself."

"How can I trust him?" retorted Beast Boy, staring down at Red X with fresh eyes.

"You should trust him because he has helped you more than anyone here. More than me, more than Terra, more than Starfire. He helped you when none of us could. Unlike me, he knows what it's like to have someone grip you tight and raise you from perdition."

Red X was shocked that Blackcross was defending him; they didn't exactly get along, after all.

"What now?" asked Starfire after a long silence passed.

Beast Boy rose. "I want to find Raven. Now."

"Then come and get her," a venomous voice suddenly called out from the other side of the room.

"Slade,"snarled Beast Boy.

"I told you this wasn't over," Slade taunted. As quickly as he made his entrance, he disappeared.

Beast Boy was ready to go after him when he heard Slade shout out, "Robots, attack!"

About a hundred or two Slade bots flooded the room from every direction. Some even smashed through the windows to get inside.

All the teens automatically positioned into their fighting stances.

Starfire shot starbolts, Terra hurled rocks, Red X used his X blades and explosives, Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla to tear through the mob, and Blackcross summoned his scythe. Everyone was using their power to the maximum.

For every bot that dissipated it seemed like two more took their place. At some point the Titans got only two close to each other were Terra and Blackcross. They attempted to work side by side, but there were just too many foes to take down.

Blackcross was the first to get overrun. He was pinned down in one swift motion.

Terra struggled tooth and nail not to fall over. But soon she too was overtaken. Five Slade bots grabbed her and started dragging her away. "BLACKCROSS, HELP ME!" she yelled out.

Blackcross struggled to break free, but it was no use. "TERRA!" He bellowed, but it was too late; she was gone.

The voices in his head began to whisper furiously, squealing like an approaching train rushing. _. Burn._

In his desperate attempts to save her, Blackcross was listening to them. Something inside him snapped. He was buried under the Slade bots when he emerged in his astral form, destroying all the bots in his wake. He had skeleton wings protruding from his back, and his armor was now adorned with skulls. Blackcross wielded a giant scythe, his eyes glowing white.

After the bots evaporated, Blackcross destroyed everything he came in contact with before he leapt out of the open window where glass still fell in shards.

The other three had managed to regroup while still fighting a multitude of Slade bots. They were quickly being overrun when all of a sudden they heard a ghostly demonic roar.

Starfire was thrown hard against a wall, causing her vision to blur. Red X was being pummeled. Beast Boy wasn't fairing much better. His eyes narrowed and turned solid white as his body began to change. He had released the Beast.

The Beast, like Blackcross, destroyed the remaining Slade bots. He made his way out of the tower, letting out a loud howl.

After gaining their bearings, Starfire and Red X looked worse for wear. They went back to the common room to see if they could spot either one of the mythic creatures out in the city. What they saw terrified them. Both creatures were locked in battle with each other, scythe and claws flying everywhere, with the city paying the toll.

They knew they had to get down there to stop them. Starfire grabbed Red X and flew him to the city, close enough to the battle to witness it, but not close enough to get involved.

"This is bad," remarked Red X. "We need some help."

All of a sudden they heard another all-too familiar voice from that day. "Hey! Who's wreckin' my city?"

Starfire whipped her head. "Cyborg?!" She cried out.

"Starfire?" He called. Their old half-robotic half-human friend was a few feet in front of them.

"Yes friend, it is me. We need your help! It's Beast Boy and Andrew. We need to stop them."

Cyborgs eyes widened as he gazed upon the fight. "B?" he asked to no one in particular. "Beast Boy? Is it really you? You're alive!" A tear managed to escape his human eye.


	15. Chapter 15 cyborg and the beast

Chapter 15: Cyborg and the Beast

The next time Terra opened her eyes, she woke up in a cell. She didn't remember passing out; the Slade bots must have drugged her when they kidnapped her.

Once her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness of the cell, she looked around to further explore it. Terra eyes fell on something blue lying beside her. She'd recognized the blue cloak anywhere.

"Raven?" she called cautiously.

The girl clad in blue abruptly sat up. There was something different about the empath.

"Raven!" shouted Terra, trying to get the girl's attention.

Though Raven looked directly at Terra, there was something about her that was off. Her eyes looked glassy and she didn't speak.

Terra was starting to panic. "Raven, it's me, your friend Terra. Answer me, please."

"Save your breath. She can't hear you," a sudden voice spoke out.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" yelled Terra, whirling around to face the man who'd intruded.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," replied Slade. "I destroyed her soul and I'm synthesizing her powers."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Terra lunged at Slade. Her efforts were in vain as she was jerked back by shackles around her wrists and neck that she didn't even realize she was bound to.

"Stupid girl, "scoffed Slade. "Sleep," he said in a more lulling voice. And in the blink of an eye, the cell filled with knock-out gas. Just like that, both girls were asleep.

**Back with Starfire and Red X**

Cyborg stood there, frozen, as he tried to process how his little green friend was alive.

"Cy, what's going on?" asked a familiar voice belonging to a pink haired sorceress.

Finally, Cyborg snapped back to reality. "C'mon Jinx, let's go."

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" called Jinx as she chased after Cyborg, who had already run to catch up with Starfire and Red X.

"Please, friends! Cease the fighting. Friends should not fight like this!" yelled Starfire, trying to get through to the two clashing Titans.

"I don't think they care about that right now," said Red X sarcastically.

Starfire shot him a glare. Just then, Cyborg and Jinx caught up with the scene.

The Beast and the Reaper were really going at it. The Beast slashed his claws at the Reaper, cutting through his armor and drawing blood.

Falling back, the Reaper let out a pained screech. Then the Reaper retaliated by slashing his scythe into the Beast's chest, causing him to let out a roar. The force of the blow sent the Beast flying and landing on the roof of an abandoned building.

"I have an idea," cried Cyborg. "Starfire, fly me and Jinx up above the Beast."

"What?" Starfire and Jinx questioned at the same time in disbelief.

"Just do it!" Cyborg shouted. "And hurry!"

Starfire then proceeded to grab both Jinx's and Cyborg's hand to fly them to where they were looking down at the Beast.

"Quick, Jinx, throw a hex bolt and make a hole in the roof of the building," commanded Cyborg.

With Jinx's free hand, she shot the pink hex bolt at the Beast's feet, causing the roof to collapse and for the Beast to fall through.

"Starfire, have me land on the building."

Starfire complied. Just as Cyborg touched down on the roof, the Reaper appeared, hovering right behind him. Suddenly, a red net ensnared the Reaper, catching him off guard and causing him to plummet to the ground below.

Breaking out of the net, the Reaper set his sight on Red X, giving Cyborg and the others a little bit more time to deal with the Beast.

Giving Red X a nod of approval, Cyborg leaned over the hole in the roof, charged his arm cannon, and fired at the Beast far below.

The Beast was groggy from the four-story fall to ground below. Just as he was about to get up, Cyborg's blast connected with his chest, causing him to bellow and shake the building.

Cyborg kept up the steady flow of his cannon, even as the Beast roared in agony. He had to turn up the power because the Beast was struggling against it. Had the blast hit any normal human, it would have killed them instantly. Finally, the Beast's roar faded into a human shriek and then stopped altogether. That's when Cyborg paused and made his way down the nearly collapsed building to the ground floor. In the center lay his green friend, unconscious, but still alive.

"Sorry, Beast Boy," whispered Cyborg with tears falling from his human eye for the second time that night.


	16. Chapter 16 soul searching, the prodigal

Chapter 16: Soul Searching: The Prodigal Son Returns

After Cyborg made his way down to the bottom of the building where his friend laid, he picked up the green changeling and walked out.

Starfire and Jinx met him outside. They were not out of danger yet. The Reaper spotted the green boy in Cyborg's arms and let out a demonic screech.

Red X was right in front of the Reaper, but The Reaper ignored him completely. Red X extended the "X" on the back of his glove and turned it into a saw blade. He scratched the nearest building, getting the Reaper's attention and causing him to turn his sights back on Red X.

"Cyborg, take Beast Boy back to Titans tower. Starfire, Jinx, go with him!" shouted Red X.

"What about you?" protested Starfire.

"I will handle this, just go!"

With that, they were off. Starfire grabbed onto Cyborg, who still had Beast Boy in his arms, and Jinx flew off toward the tower.

The Reaper let out another demonic roar and charged at Red X, trying to decapitate him with his scythe. With every swing, green energy was released that caused everything near it to disintegrate to instant decay.

Red X used his agility to dodge all of the swings, but he knew he could not keep that up forever. The collateral damage would be enormous. "I am not your enemy, Blackcross," Red X tried to reason.

However, the Reaper apparently didn't see it that way. Red X threw "X" bombs around the Reaper so that when they detonated, they would release smoke and confuse him while he still dodged the swings from the scythe. "I know how you're feeling," shouted Red X. "I know what it's like to have someone you care about taken from you."

Letting out another roar, the Reaper tried to cut through the seemingly endless smoke.

"I also know what it's like to be led by rage, anger, and hatred," Red X yelled out again. "You're letting the voices inside you control you. They're telling you to kill and destroy everything, and you're listening to them," Red X accused.

"What would Terra say if she saw you right now," he pleaded, desperately trying to get through to the rampaging demon. "Terra wouldn't want this; she would want you to fight your inner demons. You know I'm right, Andrew, think about it."

Inside the Reaper's mind, Andrew could hear everything Red X was saying. He knew he was right, but the voices were too overpowering. "This is wrong," Blackcross cried in his mind, struggling to gain control.

"_They took her,"_ retorted the voices. "_They deserve to die, and anyone who stands in your way, he deserves to die._"

"No! He's right, this is not what she would want," Blackcross shouted back. "Red X is my friend, and this is not where you belong. I AM IN CONTROL HERE!" Blackcross bellowed, gaining more power, and with that he overpowered the voices and their murderous intent. He then banished them to the deepest recesses of his mind.

As the smoke cleared, Blackcross reverted to his normal self. Having exerted so much energy, Blackcross fell to one knee, panting and breathing heavily.

Red X approached cautiously.

Blackcross gazed up at Red X. "Thank you, Jason," he said shakily.

Red X nodded.

"Terra, I am sorry," lamented Blackcross, his head swimming. His vision was blurring the lines of reality when suddenly, consciousness slipped away as he fell to the ground.

**Back at Titans Tower**

Cyborg was astonished at the shape the tower was in, but he didn't have time to gawk at the ruined building. He had more pressing matters to attend to, like the unconscious boy in his arms. He immediately took the boy to the infirmary and laid him on a bed. After a few adjustments, the equipment was operational again.

Although Beast Boy was alive, he was still in bad shape from Cyborg's assault. Cyborg connected the heart monitor as well as other equipment to the boy. Hours later, Cyborg finished patching up his green friend.

Red X brought an unconscious Blackcross in a short while before. Both boys were now resting. The remaining teens were in the common room catching up, becoming reacquainted, and going over everything that happened the last few months.

The next morning, Blackcross woke up feeling sore. Beast Boy was still unconscious, although he did look better than he did the previous day. Blackcross made his way to the common room. The others were already awake and chatting blissfully.

"Good to see you up and about," Cyborg greeted.

"Thank you," replied Blackcross.

"Is Beast Boy up?" questioned Cyborg.

"No," replied Andrew. "Not yet."

"That is odd. According to my calculations, he should be up by now."

"Let him rest," replied Blackcross.

A week had passed, and Beast Boy was still unconscious. The others were by now getting worried.

Starfire practically never left his side, crying because she thought she would lose him again.

"I don't get it," shouted Cyborg, wringing his hands. "He should have woken up a week ago."

"I do not understand it either," replied Blackcross solemnly.

"Can you use your powers to help him?" Cyborg pleaded.

"I don't know," replied Blackcross. "I'll try."

Blackcross made his way to the infirmary. The moment he stepped in, he immediately sensed something wrong. "Cyborg!" he shouted as loud as he could. "There's trouble!"

Cyborg charged into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Andrew. "He's fading, fast."

Cyborg got to work scanning Beast Boy, but he came up empty-handed. "I don't know man, there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him," replied Cyborg, his brow furrowed.

Just then, the others walked in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Red X.

"Beast Boy is fading," Blackcross answered.

Everybody gasped, and Starfire started sobbing loudly.

"How much time do we got?" asked Cyborg.

"Twenty-four hours, tops," Andrew replied.

"What is happening?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know," replied Blackcross for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was feeling frustrated, useless, and powerless to help. "His soul's fading. It's not exactly rejecting his body, more like its searching for something."

"Can you sense anything?" asked X.

"In a way," replied Andrew. "I keep sensing it, but whatever it is, it is too faint for me to pick it up for any length of time."

"Andrew, what about that necklace Cyborg left for you?" asked Terra. "It seemed to help last time, and Cyborg said on the video that Raven put some magic into it. Maybe it could help this time."

Suddenly, something clicked in Blackcross's mind as if everything was clear. "That's it!" shouted Blackcross, startling everyone. "Cyborg, what is that necklace made of?" he asked, quickly turning to his robotic friend.

"No idea," he shrugged. "Raven got it; she said you'd recognized it cause it's from Quadralithion."

"Enigmatic mythril." Blackcross cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

"What?" stated a confused Cyborg.

"Never mind," replied Blackcross. "What magic did Raven put in it?"

"All she said is if she never sees you again, you'll always have a piece of her close to your heart, something to remember her by." Cyborg said, not knowing where Blackcross was going with this.

"Of course!" Blackcross exclaimed in realization. "Everyone, split up and find that necklace."

"Wait, why?" questioned Cyborg.

"I will explain everything later, just go now," commanded Blackcross. And with that, they all split up in search for it.

After hours, the search was coming up empty. "Damn it," shouted Blackcross, slamming his fist into a wall. "Where could it have gone?"

They searched every room in the tower. Taking a break in the common room, Blackcross saw something dull and metallic hanging off a piece of wall that had fallen from the assault on the tower. He immediately rushed over and lifted the wall. There it was, the object of his frantic searching.

"I found it!" he shouted, his voice heard throughout the tower. He rushed to the Infirmary, where everyone was already gathered.

Blackcross placed the necklace around the changeling's neck, and it glowed brightly. The others had to shield their eyes. It dulled down to a soft glow. And at that moment, Beast Boy's soul was at peace.

"So, what now?" asked Cyborg, in awe at what had just happened.

"Now we let him rest," replied Blackcross. He turned to them. "I have to give you all an explanation."

The teens left the room and went back to the common room.

"So, what is up with that necklace?" asked Cyborg once they all settled.

"It is made of Enigmatic Mythril." It was the same thing that Enigma's gate is made up of, having already regaled them with the tale of their adventure thus far. "Raven put a piece of her soul in the necklace. That is why Beast boy's soul was reaching out to it," explained Blackcross.

The others were taking in what he just said. "So, why was his soul fading?" asked Red X.

"It wasn't," replied Blackcross. "I only thought it was. It was his subconscious way of protecting himself and reaching out to me because I can sense souls. He was protecting Raven's soul also, and that's why he sent me a distress signal. Somehow, he knew that if I thought his soul was rejecting him that I would stop at nothing to find out why. He wanted me to find Raven's soul and return it to him.

"How much of this is Beast Boy consciously aware of?" Cyborg wondered.

"I don't think he knows any of this," said Blackcross, deep in thought.

"So, now that we have a piece of Raven's soul, does that mean you can find Raven?" asked Terra.

Blackcross remained silent; this did not set well with the others.

"What are you hiding?" questioned Cyborg, stating what everyone else was thinking.

"I tried," said Blackcross quietly. "I can't sense her among the living or the dead."

"What does that mean?" asked X.

Bracing himself, Blackcross answered, "As far as I know, she might be dead."

Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke came out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, standing in the center of the group was Nightwing.

"Sounds like you could use some help."

Red X abruptly got up and disappeared.

After an hour of heart-felt reunions and explanations, Nightwing made his way up to the rooftop. Sitting there was Red X.

"I want to thank you for bringing my family back together," said Nightwing. "I helped tear it apart. I owed you that much, at least. "Even my obligation is finished. I've seen you fight. Your style is just like mine. I feel like I know you, and you would be a great addition to the team."

"You don't know me," replied Red X. "Not any more, Richard." With that, Red X dropped a smoke pellet. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Nightwing stood there awestruck, staring off in the distance. "Jason… brother."

Meanwhile, Blackcross went to check on Beast Boy. Once Blackcross got to the infirmary, he reached out with his powers to Beast Boy's soul. And there, sleeping within was Raven's fragmented and damaged soul, being protected by the strength of Beast Boy's soul, both at peace.


	17. Chapter 17 from sleep to nightmares

Chapter 17: From Sleep to Nightmares

The sun rose up over the bay just like any other day, illuminating the wreckage that was Titan's Tower. Inside the tower, Beast Boy was starting to stir in the medical wing. His eyes opened as he let out a long yawn. Then it all came back to him-the plan to find Raven, Slade attacking, all the Slade bots. He remembered the Beast breaking loose. However, he didn't remember anything after that. As realization kicked in, he leapt out of bed and ran to the common room.

At seeing all the destruction from the battle with the Slade bots, the magnitude of the situation finally settled in. Slade, one of the most evil, toughest villains they ever faced, had his lover Raven and would use her for his nefarious plans or worse.

Beast Boy felt like gravity was weighing him down to the point where it would crush him. He fell to his knees, facing the broken window as he cried and grieved for his lost love. _How dare the sun shine and be so full of life and vibrancy when my heart is breaking,_ he thought. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him, and then a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

"What is wrong, friend Beast Boy?" Beast Boy recognized Starfire's soft voice. "Raven's gone," he sobbed.

Starfire understood that the situation finally dawned on him, and he was just now starting to allow himself to grieve over Raven.

"I promise that I will do everything I can to bring her back," she said. She rested her head on his back, crying softly to herself, partially from sadness over Raven, and partially out of happiness to have Beast Boy back.

"I know you will," he replied, thankful for the comfort.

Starfire released him from the hug. "We should eat something now," she suggested, figuring it was best to keep Beast Boy occupied in the meantime. After they finished with their meal, it was still fairly early. They sat and talked, though it was mostly idle chitchat.

Eventually Cyborg and Jinx walked into the room, followed by Nightwing. Both Cyborg and Nightwing went up to the changeling and gave him a hug respectively. "I missed you, grass stain," said Cyborg.

"I missed you too," replied Beast Boy.

"Good to have you back," said Nightwing.

"It's good to be back, Robin," answered Beast Boy.

"It's Nightwing now," Nightwing stated.

Out of nowhere, Beast Boy punched Cyborg and then Nightwing in the face, causing them to fall to the ground. "That's for Raven," he said, extending a hand to help them both up.

"I guess we deserved that," replied Nightwing.

Starfire abruptly slapped Nightwing across the face. "That's for leaving us, and for leaving me," she said, brokenhearted.

Nightwing, not being able to catch a break, felt so guilty as he could hear the sadness in her voice. Just then, Blackcross walked in the room.

"Where's Jason?" he asked.

"He left," replied Nightwing.

"So, what now?" asked Jinx.

"We rebuild the team," Nightwing responded.

"Well, I'm going to find Raven," said Beast Boy indignantly.

"We need to rebuild the team before we go after them," replied Nightwing, getting in Beast Boy's face.

"Do what you want," Beast Boy nearly shouted. "I'm going after her, and you can't stop me." Beast Boy pushed Nightwing, and just as he did, a wall of black energy pushed Nightwing further.

This took Beast Boy by surprise; he recognized that power.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered in realization. "Raven where are you?" he yelled, running through the room. The others saw this and instantly realized what it meant, knowing that a piece of Raven's soul resided with Beast Boy.

Also having experienced it once before when Raven's father came to Earth and the first time when Raven gave them her powers before she "died", Blackcross walked up to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Beast Boy, stop," he said. "Raven's not here. There are some things we need to tell you. Do you know what the date is?"

"Yeah, the 14th," answered Beast Boy promptly.

"No, it's the 22nd."

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I was out for over a week! What happened?" he was starting to lose it, and everyone could see it.

"Calm down, let's go to the roof, and please let me explain everything," replied Blackcross.

On the roof, Beast Boy was having a hard time taking in Blackcross's explanation about the necklace, Raven's soul, and the scare that they went through. He began to feel light headed. Suddenly, the necklace around Beast Boy's neck was beginning to glow. His head hurt, and as he stood, he stumbled. Blackcross couldn't do anything, for the light was blinding him.

Just as Beast Boy thought he couldn't take any more pain, he passed out. Not knowing he was so close to the edge, he fell off the tower unconscious. Blackcross immediately saw this and jumped off the roof after him.

Blackcross managed to grab him before they made contact with the ground. He teleported them to the medical bay, where he laid Beast boy on the bed. "Everyone, get in here," he yelled out as loud as he could.

A minute later, the others were in the room. "What happened?" asked Cyborg.

"He went into a vision-''

"Look," Starfire interrupted. "He's healing himself."

The group turned to see Beast Boy's necklace still glowing softly as he was floating a few inches off the bed.

"How is he doing that?" wondered Jinx. Blackcross was also curious.

"That's Raven's power," said Nightwing. "Let's let him sleep, he'll come through in the morning."

**Beast Boy's vision**

Beast Boy felt groggy; he had never been in spirit form before.

_Where am I?_ He thought. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore him from his musings. "That's Terra!" he said in realization. When he looked around, indeed he saw Terra. She was hooked to a large machine. Needles were sticking in every one of her limbs, injecting Terra with some kind of serum. Blood ran down her body and out of her eyes. On top of this, the machine was electrocuting her. Standing at a control panel at the bottom of the machine was Slade.

"Stop it!" cried Beast Boy, but apparently he could not be heard.

"You never should have betrayed me," said Slade in a voice that sounded like he was enjoying torturing the poor girl. "All you have to do is submit, and it will all be over," he offered.

"Never!" shouted Terra, through gritted teeth between screams.

"Suit yourself," replied Slade. He turned up a dial, and the power on the machine increased, making Terra scream as if she was being murdered, and for all intents and purposes she was.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" begged Beast Boy. As if by a miracle, the vision changed. But to Beast Boy's horror, it was not a miracle. It was a nightmare.

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update, my only excuse is that I don't have as much time to write as I would like to due to work also running into writer's block. I would appreciate it if anyone still reading this would review and tell me what you think, and if you have any questions or criticisms let me know._**


End file.
